I Wanna Be With You
by Illogic's Lovechild Chevara
Summary: Chekov has a midnight surprise for a yeoman he loves. This is my first songfic, so be nice to it!


I Wanna Be With You  
by Chevara Chan *  
(songfic to Mandy Moore's "I Wanna Be With You")  
------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or Chekov for that matter (I only wish I did) Paramount does. However, Yeoman Jones Chevara Chan is...well, me. Okay, an alter ego using my pseudonym (maybe she's not using it, my first name isn't Jones...I just think that's a unique, awesome name...I'm naming my first daughter Jones...Joni for short. Sorry, that was irrelevant to the story...better get back to the point...)  
  
The song "I Wanna Be With You" doesn't belong to me neither. It's Mandy Moore's. But I thank her for writing it (Did she write it?? Whatever, you get my point...it's an all-time fave)  
  
This is my first songfic, and I probably did a sucky job on it (I really like it, even though I'm with Sulu, or Chekov's with Sulu, in most of my work). Please review with your questions/comments/constructive criticism...I appreciate it. Happy reading!  
----------------------------------------------------  
Yeoman Jones C. Chan slept silently in her quarters on the starship Enterprise, in her soft, luxurious mound of blankets and pillows, dreaming beautiful dreams of someone she wanted, but didn't think she'd ever have. It had been a rough day for her, and she was finally getting the dream-filled, peaceful sleep she deserved. Or so she thought...  
  
Her wide eyes opened, hearing the sound of her huge automatic door slide open. Who could it be at this late hour?? What did they want?? She was startled and alarmed at this...  
  
She rose from the bed, and slipped on a robe. She cautiously crept over to the door to see the beautiful dark haired, dark eyed, fair skinned man, who had been the composition of her dreams. Ensign Pavel Chekov.  
  
"What is it??" she asked as she approached him.  
  
"Chewara," the Russian called her by her middle name, as everyone did. "I vanna be vith you."  
  
He placed a gentle, strong hand under her chin, and lowered his full lips onto hers...it felt like she was still dreaming...  
  
//I try but I can't seem to get myself  
  
To think of anything but you   
  
Your breath on my face   
  
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth   
  
I taste the truth   
  
We know what I came here for   
  
So I won't ask for more...//  
  
"This is such a shock...Pavel," Chevara said breathlessly after the kiss had ended. "I had no idea...you felt...this way."  
  
"But I do," Chekov smiled.  
  
The two had been best friends since the Enterprise's voyage had began. Neither knew of each other's love for one another, and were afraid to tell. Until now...  
  
//I wanna be with you   
  
If only for a night   
  
To be the one whose in your arms   
  
Who holds you tight   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
There's nothing more to say   
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
  
I wanna be with you...//  
  
"You know...I was asleep," Chevara admitted.  
  
"Did I disturb you??" Chekov asked as he gazed into her emerald eyes.  
  
"No, it's alright..." she smiled. "As a matter of fact, I was dreaming of you..."  
  
She felt his warm hands on her waist, as he leaned in to kiss her again, this time, more passionately. His lips and tongue enraptured her own and sent chills down her whole body. Her dreams were coming true...  
  
//So I'll hold you tonight  
  
Like I would if you were mine  
  
To hold forever more   
  
And I'll savor each touch that I wanted   
  
So much to feel before   
  
To feel before   
  
How beautiful it is  
  
Just to be like this...//  
  
"Would you like to come in??" Chevara asked after the long, sweet kiss ended.  
  
"Da. I vould," Chekov smiled as he picked her up, and carried her in her quarters. He sat her on the bed, and sat down beside her.  
  
"I know this probably came as a surprise to you..." Chekov was stopped mid-sentence by Chevara.  
  
"It did," she smiled as she traced the voluptuous shape of his lips with her fingertip. "But a surprise I wanted very much."  
  
//I wanna be with you   
  
If only for a night   
  
To be the one whose in your arms   
  
Who holds you tight   
  
I wanna be with you   
  
There's nothing more to say   
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way   
  
I wanna be with you...//  
  
"I love you so much, Chewara," Chekov smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply again.   
  
"I love you, too," she ran her long, beautiful fingers through his thick mop of hair, as he kissed her once more. "I couldn't possibly go back to sleep now."  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized for causing her insomnia, even though she was completely euphoric that he decided to visit her.  
  
"What's to be sorry about?? If it wasn't for this, we could have possibly went on for years with these beautiful secrets locked tight inside each other," Chevara laughed.  
  
"Chewara..." he breathed her name so softly as he buried his face in her silky, long platinum hair. She loved the way he pronounced her name...  
  
"Make love to me," they both voiced at the exact same time.  
  
//Oh, baby...  
  
I can't fight this feeling anymore   
  
It drives me crazy when I try to   
  
So call my name   
  
Take my hand   
  
Make my wish   
  
Baby, your command...//  
  
So they made love, tenderly and passionately, all night long...  
  
*The End* 


End file.
